


OIU One Night

by theworldat3am



Category: Bobby Smith/A.J. Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldat3am/pseuds/theworldat3am
Summary: Bobby runs into A.J. at MRPD.





	OIU One Night

The Sgt with chesnut skin swaggered into mission row PD to clock in behind the desk. A.J. Hunter was the newest Trooper in the city; everyone in LS knew who he was even those fresh off the train. He was built like a greek God and covered in tattoos with hair that screamed fuckboi. Everyone in PD was jealous of him.. except one man.  


Bobby Smith was the Chief of Police and he didn't find A.J.'s arrogance as hilarious as everyone else did. He knew the Sgt could lead and knew the Sgt had saved his ass in many combat situations but the smugness in which A.J. ignored investigations and paperwork annoyed Bobby to his very core. He knew the man could be the best cop around if he just dropped his ego occasionally.  


Bobby watched A.J. change into his vest and combat pants through the window in the dressing room. He had to admit he looked better in those clothes than his ex, Vladmir Raven. Raven was the ex Chief of Police and rarely showed up for duty these days. God only knew what Raven was doing, at least A.J. did the combat of ten men if not the paperwork.  


A.J. pushed his way through the door of the dressing room passing Bobby and giving him a grin with a "hey Bob" in only that voice that the Brit could do. Bobby couldn't help but recall the drunken night he'd spent with A.J. before his Sgt promotion. He couldn't even smell Thai food now without feeling his jeans tighten.  


Bob pulled out his MDT to look at A.J.'s latest arrest. The report loaded only to show A.J.'s signature report.. "IOU 1 REPORT." Bobby couldn't help but feel amused but kept a straight face as he walked downstairs to find the Sgt. A.J. was in the office with his feet kicked up on the desk wiggling around in the office chair while texting who Bobby could only assume was Willow Wolffhart again.  


"I'm gonna need a word with you.." Bobby couldn't even finish his sentence before A.J. put his phone in his pocket, got up, and walked out the door. Bobby followed him into the cells ready for a fight to keep his PD up to standards. A.J. was waiting for Bobby around the corner at the booking desk, staring at the bong hidden under the desk. He looked at Bobby questioningly then shook his head.  


Bobby handed his MDT to A.J. and asked him what he thought was wrong. A.J. chuckled and pushed the tablet away. "I don't have time for this..." A.J. trailed off as he winked at Bobby. Bobby started to raise his voice but A.J. knew how to make ruin his resolve. A.J. leaned close to Bobby, close enough to smell his cologne, and giggled into his ear. "I do have time.. for.. Thai tho."  


Bobby and the young Sgt walked into an investigation room. A.J. already slipping off his vest. "Is this what you've wanted Bobby?" A.J. asked. Bobby couldn't speak. He only nodded. He reached out a hand to touch Trooper Hunter's muscular chest. Bobby leaned in to touch A.J.'s lips with his when A.J.'s dispatch beeped for the latest bank truck robbery. A.J. laughed, told Bob he could give him another IOU, and ran out of Mission Row while slipping his vest on.. ready for the next fight.


End file.
